1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion device including an inverter circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-107571 discloses a circuit in which a filter is disposed between a commercial alternating-current (AC) power supply and an inverter in order to suppress the propagation of switching noise to the AC power supply.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-17042 discloses a technology that operates a switching circuit on the basis of a switching pattern using spread spectrum. Thus, switching noise is dispersed, and the peak value of the measured noise is reduced.